Married couple! Get Auslly together first!
by TheatreCrazy21
Summary: This is a crossover for Auslly & Fabina! HOA & A&A under both TV SHOWS but with different names the other one is called... GET THEM TOGATHER!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own A&A OR HOA**_

_**Amber in Miami and Austin meets cousins! **_

_**Ally's P.O.V **_

Austin and I have been working on the new song he has to perform on Tuesday. Austin keeps smiling at me, I think I have a major tiny crush on him, it's distracting. Just then I heard a racket coming from down stairs at Sonic Boom!

"Who knew the door did this?" A voice said high pitched.

_**Amber P.O.V**_

This morning my dad told me that we were going to Miami in America. So I took my friends Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Trudy too bad I had to take Victor. Apparently Nina's cousin Austin lives there.

When we got there, we got lost, we came to a music place called Sonic Boom I was going to knock on the door when I remembered, I just had a manicure, so lucky I found a gigantic stick and when I knocked the door fell down back words shattering in the process.

"Who knew a door did this?" I said in a high pitched voice.

_**Austin P.O.V **_

After the racket stopped Ally pushed me out of my seat saying to go take a look there stood five boys and five girls the dirty blonde haired girl was saying sorry over and over again.

Just then to their luck Ally and her dad came running, they saw the door shattered, Ally's first reaction was come over away from the glass her dad was screaming bloody murder.

"I'm so sorry! I'll pay for the damage!" The blonde one squeaked and got a stash of money from her purse and handed it to me then I handed it to Ally.

"We are really sorry about the door!" "I'm Nina by the way" My eyes went wide when she said her name.

"You're Nina!"

"Austin!"

**Bye **

**CeCe**

**Fabinaismylife23**

**Love Ya All **


	2. Mara POV

**I don't own A& A or HOA I wish I did though **

_**Mara P.O.V **_

It's clearly obvious that Ally & Austin like each other I mean they keep sneaking glances at each other and then blush so they have to look away. I have to get them together. Wow, I just realised, if I had blonde hair a higher voice a big pink dress on and high heels I would be Amber. Strange turn of events.

If I was Amber I would be happy and positive not a geek as Jerome used to put it. I would have a boyfriend too. Mick and I broke up last week, he is taking it well, which is good look on the positive side I can focus on my study's YEAH there's one positive side to bad break ups.

A blonde girl walked in and Ally ran to the counter luckily we called someone to fix the door for us. Mick jumped up when seeing Ally run and Austin follow like a lost puppy. We laughed when Ally fell and Austin caught her only to land on top of her. They laughed too. But on to Mick! When he jumped up because he saw the girl as well as he fell over with laughter gaining a...

"It's not that funny!" she said firmly "Their obviously in love because they stopped laughing- Wait a minute- AW look their gazing into each other's eyes-"

"Amber! SH! Their having a moment!" Nina half whispered/ half shouted to her

The blonde girl coughed nervously making them blush of embarrassment and making Austin jump up off Ally. Mick ran to the counter and started- FLIRTING. This gained him the girl's phone number. Then Ally did the rest for the girl.

"What's her name?" I asked politely as I could to him

"Grace Hopkins" Mick said proudly to us all

"Don't mess it up or she'll never come back and Ally will kill you which will be an order from Lester, her dad, which you don't want Mick!" Austin shouted to him from the counter. Mick looked confused at Lester but he then heard that he was Ally's dad and resumed to be happy.

**Bye **

**CeCe **

**Fabinaismylife23 **

**Love Ya All **


	3. Patricia POV

**I don't own A& A or HOA I wish I did though **

_**Patricia P.O.V **_

It's clear to me now I don't like Ally that much.

"Why don't you like me?" Ally said looking hurt when no one was around. I must have said that out loud. **S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea.

"I never said that! I thought it!" I said in surprise from her sneaking up behind me from the counter _miles away from me_.

"Whether you thought it or not! You don't like me! Why don't you like me and don't say because I own this place because I don't my dad does and he only bought the place because when I was two my mum-"I cut her off when she started to ramble

"You talk WAY too MUCH you RAMBLE and you SOMETIMES stall for FREAKING TIME!" I got a little angry so she just stood up and walked away from me having a silent tear streak down her face. All she wanted is for me to like her and then I go and shout at her violently and angrily. What happened to her mother when she was two though? I need to find out so Amber has a new job for me. Amber rambles as well sometimes.

I followed her to wherever she was only to see her smiling and laughing with Austin. Austin is obviously the one to go to for Ally. They obviously like love each other. I saw her slap his shoulder playfully. THEIR FLIRTING! I have to tell Nina & Fabian if they're not flirting as well though their dating.

I wish I had someone to flirt with. I walked into Sonic Boom with the newly replaced door looking pretty behind me. There I saw a ginger ODD looking sixteen- year old with a dark haired girl the same age they were talking to Fabian & Nina when they walked back in, _flirting_ I may add, from outside the store. They didn't take long coming back.

Who cares I'm going to find Mara with Trudy in our hotel.

**Bye **

**CeCe**

**Fabinaismylife23**

**Love Ya All **


	4. 4 POV'S

**I really don't own HOA OR Austin & Ally **

_**Jerome P.O.V **_

I am so doing this prank it's amaz-. What's wrong with Trixie the pixie? She's sulking! I have NO idea why I haven't played a prank in three WEEKS. Wait did I just say that THREE WHOLE WEEKS! Good thing I have this make up prank. Anyway back to Trixie the pixie! She's sulking! That's a first since we got here, she's been happy, Trixie has been with Nina, Fabian, Amber and my least favourite for her to hang out with is Alfie. Can you believe HER she go's and steals my MATE when Nina, her buddy, the AMERICAN. Wait am I getting jealous of Nina the goody, goody and Fabian the NERD. No don't be ridiculous! Don't lose your cool Jerome! Just go see what's wrong with Trixie.

_**Alfie P.O.V **_

Why is Jerome standing there talking his thought's I better go tell him. But I'll get a quick video first for a little bit of blackmail.

"Can you believe HER she go's and steals my MATE when Nina, her buddy, the AMERICAN. Wait am I getting jealous of Nina the goody, goody and Fabian the NERD. No don't be ridiculous! Don't lose your cool Jerome! Just go see what's wrong with Trixie!"

As soon as I took one step he walked over to _Trixie the pixie _as Jerome puts it. They talk then they hug GROSS next people will be calling Jerome & Patricia PATROME or something. Wait get a picture so you then have proof that you weren't on a sugar induced hallucination. So then we can call them PATROME to piss them off. That would be so cool. Right!

_**Nina's P.O.V**_

What is with people talking their thoughts today? First Jerome now Alfie! What is wrong with this world? Who wants to know what your flipping thinking! Keep it in your head! Does anyone look like they give a damn!

Wait check you're not saying your thoughts! **C**rabs **R**ight **as** **P**ie or my personal favourite **F**rilly **U**nderwear **C**all **K**evin! Wait PATROME is quite a good name for Patricia & Jerome as a couple. OMG I just agreed with ALFIE WEIRD RIGHT!

Now Alfie's walking back into the store. We are all outside the Sonic Boom. When he's inside I walk in. Then PATROME walk in time to do some serious pissing off. You know Jerome really does piss me off. But he pulls quite good pranks _pisses me off_!

"HEY PATROME!" Alfie & I both shout at the same time. Silence fills.

_**Fabians P.O.V**_

After Alfie & Nina say PATROME some of us start to get the mix. It might of also been the fact that Pat= Patricia and Rome= Jerome was written nice, clear and neatly written on a piece of paper that Nina held up. We all laughed APART from Patricia and Jerome who scowled and raised their eyebrows at us all. It was quite good.

"Guy's it wasn't a joke we have proof that their together!" Nina exclaimed

"What proof would you have American?" Patricia spat at Nina.

Nina then brung her phone around so everyone could see... Patricia & Jerome HUGGING. She then brung the phone to Jerome & Patricia. Jerome gaped even bigger than everyone else was. She than brung the phone so Patricia could see well and Nina said...

"A lot more proof then you can imagine Patricia" Brilliant!

_**Trudy P.O.V **_

As soon as we came here I knew it was a really bad idea. First break ups make the flight a living disaster. On the flight the seating was terrible, there was a chicken in the seat up front, we went starving hungry it was so lucky that Austin & Ally are kind enough to let us in their home and have some of their food. Their lovely married couple! Too young but adorable all the same. I wonder why they don't have any kids yet. Probably waiting till their older for kids to come their still kids themselves.

I must do something for them! They've even paid a little for the hotel for the children and me and Victor who says we'll never pay them back. I don't think they mind though. Austin's is Nina's cousin he can help us.

_**Victor P.O.V **_

The children are little vermin! I hate them! Lovely I know. Especially that Nina she is causing fights! In-fact today I had to pry Nina & Patricia away from each other in an _all out cat fight_ as Ally & Austin the vermin who are helping us settle into Miami say. Mostly Austin says that Ally sits there chewing her hair nervously to get away from public humiliation. I bet she has stage fright. Back to the cat fight...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK FOR FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Flashback _

_3__rd__ person for flashback_

_Victor walks in to find Nina and Patricia hitting, screaming, yelling, scratching and pulling each other's hair out. Jerome, Alfie and Mick are screaming..._

"_FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" They scream FIGHT approximately five times before Victor yells... _

"_NINA MARTIN AND PATRCIA WILLIAMSON IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He yells_

"_Um... If you haven't noticed we're not in the HOUSE OF ANUBIS at the MOMENT!" The girls scream at him._

_End of Flashback _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK BACK TO VICTOR'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was horrifying they went mad at me. This was supposed to be a trip for them but they ruin it every time. It was even more crucial that it was packed at the Sonic Boom! They had broken most instruments and something very valuable to Ally. It was a picture of her mother. The last picture of her mother to be exact. Ally's mother died in a car accident when she was two! Only I and Trudy know this because Trudy asked her one day and she told us why her parents are never here.

**I can't write anymore in the space of 2 hours I'm too lazy and tired I have to leave Ireland on Sunday the 10****th**** of June! This is tomorrow!**

**Bye **

**CeCe**

**Fabinaismylife23**

**Love Ya All**


	5. Amber POV

_**I don't own A & A or HOA I don't own any of the songs in here. **_

_**Amber P.O.V**_

The Anubis house has just been told we have to attend the school Austin & Ally go to. The school is called Nautilus school. Anyway that was off what I was going to think. Yesterday, when Austin & Ally almost kissed, I noticed something different about them I don't think they just like each other I think they love each other I have to say. Anyway when I was walking back from the living room to find a bathroom I heard Ally sing a song that I had frankly never heard of before. See if you do but I personally think she wrote it herself...

_Heartbeats fast  
colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I walked in clapping but then realised by her face as she turned around _that she had stage fright_. Ally then started getting a strand of her hair and chewing it.

"I'm SO SORRY ALLY!" I shouted a bit too loud that Austin of corse, Nina, Fabian and even Jerome came running to see if it was a really good prank. Austin saw Ally and glared at me as he had told us all about her stage fright and about the Helen show. Back to Jerome! When he saw it wasn't a prank his face fell into a sad look of despair.

"Okay GUYS I CAN understand AUSTIN and Nina running up!" Your probably wondering why I just said that I just wanted to get rid of the awkward pause with Ally chewing her hair, Austin trying to get the strand away from her lips and Nina just standing there awkwardly like a speck of dust always going nowhere feeling neglected.

Suddenly a rush of guilt came over me and it didn't pass until I saw Ally give Austin a small smile. Then they got up and walked out the door. I realised Ally's book was just lying there. Then I remembered I had JUST done something I regret do I want to do it again. I decided one peek wouldn't hurt anyone. I read the first page and couldn't stop till I heard the door starting to open.

I threw the book in my bag that I always carry. I ran to the window pretending to enjoy the beautiful view. Ally came through the door. She started looking for her book so I ran out before she could check me. I instantly regretted what I did. I put my bag down on the counter fully aware of its presence.

Ally came running down. She started pulling out drawers and throwing other books breaking stuff. I like this calm _CRASH _fun _CRASH_ Ally _CRASH_. Austin looked as confused as us all which is weird they're like a married couple.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin half yelled and half asked Ally.

"I CAN NOT FIND MY BOOK!" Ally started shaking people to see if they had it causing me to throw my bag to a place she had already searched.

She was acting like a maniac. Customers were running out. Ally suddenly ran upstairs. I saw tears coming followed by a strand of hair going to her lips. At the sight of her hand going to her hair then to her lips Austin ran up with us following. Making sure I was last I pretended to run upstairs but I got my bag. I checked for the book but it was nowhere to be seen.

**Cliffy I am so sorry but try guess who took the book of Allys. **

**Dez **

**Trish **

**Nina**

**Fabian**

**Patricia**

**Ally's arch enemy **

**Bye **

**CeCe **

**AusllyForever21**

**Love Ya All**


	6. Rhea my enemy

_**I don't own A&A or HOA**_

_**Mick P.O.V**_

Amber and Ally have been throwing paper around the place acting like psychos. I saw Nina stop Amber and ask her what happened which was followed with Nina slapping Amber and running to Austin. After she did Austin looked PISSED OFF.

I saw Austin run to Ally and then he saw that she had been crying and hugged her not telling her at all. Now that is true love for you!

Nina walked to Amber and slapped her FIVE times. She then ran to Ally and told her. Suddenly a Brunette walked in with blue eyes and she looked like a BITCH. **(I've based her on my old friend she is now a big bitch and she looks the exact same as the character) **She walked in holding the book for everyone to see and she opened the book. She started to read aloud from Ally's book the first page said...

"_I have just gotten this diary and I think to start off with I'm going to talk about my mother. How she died in a car accident and I was left with my dad" _She stopped reading as Amber took the book from her hands.

"Hey Allyson!" She said in a snarky tone

"Rhea I'm fine!" **(That's my ex-friends name) **Ally replied taking the book from Amber.

"I wouldn't be fine because I think YOU should look on Tilly's site as your beloved book is on there. And so are all your worthless little secrets. Except for one that I want to say to your face!" She replied and stood on the counter.

"HEY EVERYONE!" She shouted grabbing everyone's attention. "You all know Allyson who works here right!" Everyone nodded or replied yes. "She loves or she crushes on Austin Moon who is standing next to her. She only started liking him after she got over her crush on Dallas which was seven-months ago!" She laughed as Ally ran up into the practice room bawling her eyes out. **( I told you she was a BITCH) **Nina yanked Rhea down by her arm and slapped her like there was no tomorrow.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Ally sat there bawling on the piano when the doorknob turned only to reveal Austin. Who had a sympathetic yet happy look on his face?

"Why do you look happy Austin?" Ally asked wiping tears away.

Austin sat down on the small piano stool and said...

"I feel the same way!" He replied and they both started leaning in...

**There is no offence to people who are actually called Rhea it's just I HATE HER so much! Anyway Cliffy for you.**


End file.
